Storywriter
by Bulecelup
Summary: Dunia ini bagaikan sebuah panggung sandiwara, segala macam hal yang berada di dalamnya telah di rencanakan sedemikian rupa. Dan kemenanganku adalah hal yang memang sudah di tentukan dari awal semua ini...


**Title: **Storywriter

**Characters: **Light Yagami dan L Lawliet

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Drama/Suspense

**Summary: **Dunia ini bagaikan sebuah panggung sandiwara, segala macam hal yang berada di dalamnya telah di rencanakan sedemikian rupa. Dan kemenanganku adalah hal yang memang sudah di tentukan dari awal semua ini...

**© Death Note **belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Benar...Light-kun bukanlah Kira."

Lawliet memutar sendok kecil yang berada di dalam cangkir, mengaduk cairan kopi berwarna hitam pekat agar tercampur dengan gula yang telah di masukan sebelumnya.

Kedua mata hitamnya yang tak pernah lelah untuk selalu mengawasi sedikit melirik ke ujung, untuk mengecheck kehadiran Light Yagami yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang sedang dia duduki.

Light tak berkomentar apapun dengan segala macam komentar yang Lawliet katakan kepadanya. Dia tak ingin bertindak gegabah, Apalagi saat ini dia masih di tempeli label kemungkinan '1%' adalah Kira.

"Tapi kalau Light-kun adalah Kira, saya akan merasa kesulitan."

Dektektif hebat itu melanjutkan perkataannya, seraya dia berhenti mengaduk cairan kopinya. Dengan perlahan dia mengangkat cangkir kopi itu dan mendekatkannya ke bibir...

"Karena Light-kun...."

Light di buat bingung sekaligus penasaran akan apa yang sesungguhnya ingin Lawliet katakan kepadanya, karena sampai saat ini dia belum tahu secara seksama bagaimanakah kondisi kejiwaan dan perasaan pemuda eksentrik itu...

"Adalah teman pertama saya."

Hal itu sama sekali tak terduga sebelumnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Lawliet mulai meminum kopinya yang dari tadi hanya dia aduk-aduk saja.

"..................."

Untuk sesaat, Light terdiam bisu. Sebelum dia tertawa kecil sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong celana jeans yang dia pakai dan mulai berbicara....

"Aku juga merasa cocok berteman denganmu, Ryuuzaki."

"Terima kasih."

Akhirnya Lawliet memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar dapat melihat Light secara jelas, pemuda berambut coklat itu masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, mereka berdua saling tersenyum...

"Aku kesepian karena kau seirng bolos kuliah, lain kali kita bermain tennis lagi ya?"

"Tentu saja...."

Dan dari sinilah, semuanya telah di mulai. Kedua takdir yang saling bertentangan satu sama lain telah menjadi satu dan membuat '_jalan_' yang sama sekali berbeda dari sebelumnya...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

"Aku menang, L."

Light menatap wajah Lawliet yang tak bernyawa lagi di atas tangannya. wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, mulutnya terkatup menjadi 2, seperti ada sesuatu yang tak sempat untuk dia katakan di akhir hayatnya...

Light telah menang secara sempurna. Dia berhasil membunuh L Lawliet, orang yang telah menganggu rencananya sebagai Kira.

Mengapa seorang Dektektif hebat harus repot-repot datang jauh-jauh dari Inggris hanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah Kira yang menyerebak ke seluruh pelosok Jepang?

Light tak menganggap kalau tindakannya adalah tindakan yang salah. Begitupun juga dengan orang-orang yang selama ini selalu Pro kepada Kira.

Membunuh para penjahat demi tercipta dunia yang lebih baik, bukankah itu perbuatan mulia?

Bukankah semua orang di dunia menginginkan kedamaian?

Itulah yang Light pikirkan sebelum nafsu dan ambisi menguasai jiwanya.

"Selamat tinggal, untuk selama-lamanya...Ryuuzaki."

Dunia bagaikan sebuah panggung sandiwara besar, dimana segala hal yang berada di dalamnya telah di rancang sedemikian rupa dan memiliki perannya masing-masing.

Semua yang terjadi di atas dunia telah tersusun dengan rapi... tanpa ada ke cacatan sama sekali, semuanya _sempurna. _

"Kemenanganku adalah hal yang memang sudah di tentukan dari awal semua ini terjadi...Ryuuzaki. sayang sekali kau tak ada untuk melihat puncak kemenanganku..."

Ada yang menang, ada yang kalah. Ada baik, dan ada yang jahat. Tak semua hal yang ada di dunia ini baik, dan juga tak semua hal di dunia ini jahat. Semuanya memiliki keseimbangan tersendiri, keseimbangan yang Light coba untuk realisasikan pada awalnya.

Namun apa yang terjadi setelah dia mendapatkan yang namanya '_Kekuatan'_? sebuah kekuatan untuk mengubah takdir seorang manusia, tidak... kekuatan untuk mengubah seluruh dunia?

Hatinya di penuhi dengan ambisi untuk menguasai dunia.

Manusia hanyalah makhluk hidup biasa yang tak memiliki kekuatan, tak berdaya, namun berbeda dengan makhluk lainnya karena memiliki pikiran. Tapi manusia sama sekali tak dapat melampaui yang namanya Tuhan.

Sedangkan Light di gambarkan sebagai seorang Dewa, seorang Tuhan lebih tepatnya! Dia di puja, dia dicintai, dia mendapatkan banyak salutan, dia di takuti, dan dia sekaligus juga di benci.

Hal itu membuatnya lupa akan batasan tipis diantara keterbatasan dirinya sebagai Manusia dan Tuhan pencipta alam semesta.

Batasan tipis itu telah dia lampaui, membuatnya merasa kalau dia berkuasa di atas panggung dunia ini; dia adalah sang aktor utama!

Tapi, sampai kapankah sang aktor dapat berdiri dengan gagah di atas panggungnya?

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Layar monitor komputer milik Watari yang telah shutdown sendiri ketika pemiliknya mati kembali menyala.

Di layar itu mulai muncul digit bulan, hari, jam, menit, dan detik.

Dan angka-angka yang tertera di masing-masing panel semakin lama semakin menurun...

Ketika semua angka mencapai 0, sebuah pesan akan langsung terkirim ke seberang Inggris...lebih tepatnya, ke panti asuhan Whammy House...

Pesan itu berisikan;

'_L telah tewas._'

Saat hal itu terjadi, Light Yagami dapat di pastikan akan jatuh dari atas panggung kebangaannya.

(Fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author:_**Futuristic Imagination**_, **by: School Food Punishment. **~Eden of the east~)

**MATTGASM: **Terkutuklah Quentine Tarantino yang telah membuat film "_Inglorious Bastards_".... sehingga mengilmahi saia akan jalur cerita seperti ini...ah, bagian atasnya merupakan referensi dari manga vol. 4, 'Love'. :P uh, Thanks for reading... *_Langsung masang film KillBill*_ hohohoho...

**OMAKE!: **judul "**Storywriter**" di ambil dari judul lagu yang sama, di nyanyikan oleh _**Supercar **_untuk insert song di _**anime Eureka7**_ (Eureka SeveN)


End file.
